


Truth or Dare

by Gays_Gals_And_Pals, Renne, Umbren_Shadow



Category: FS - Fandom, LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, four swords - Fandom, four swords manga
Genre: M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare, this is inspired from our rp!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_Gals_And_Pals/pseuds/Gays_Gals_And_Pals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbren_Shadow/pseuds/Umbren_Shadow
Summary: The boys play Truth or Dare...but then it turns into something else as well~
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link, Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Green Link & Red Link, Red Link/Shadow Link





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from our RolePlay that we're all doing! NOT FINISHED

you all help me heheheh I dunno hw to do all of this-


End file.
